


Day One Hundred Two || Game Console

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [102]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Finally, after so long apart, Hinata and Sasuke are spending more time together. Just like when they were kids! It should be like riding a bike: you never really forget someone you know, right? Then why does she feel so...odd?





	Day One Hundred Two || Game Console

“Hey.”

“...hey!” Turning from her locker to look at Sasuke fully, Hinata takes a moment to adjust. It’s still taking some getting used to: him talking to her again. Only this past Summer did they finally break the years-long silence between them that bloomed from the loss of Sasuke parents, Mikoto and Fugaku. The time prior - where the pair of them had been best of friends - had then seemed like a bygone dream.

And now, it feels like she’s dreaming all over again. It’s strange, and yet...in some ways, it’s like they never stopped. But a lingering feeling makes her cautious: like if she makes one wrong move, he’ll just...leave again.

But she tries not to think about that.

“Doing anything tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow? Uh…” A moment to think. “I don’t think so?”

“You wanna come over? I just got a new game I’ve been waiting for in the mail.”

Hinata blinks. “...sure!”

She’s not much of a gamer herself - her father’s mostly against the idea of video games. Thinks they’re a superb waste of time. But he indulged her every so often as a child...mostly to keep her out of his hair. Hinata got a Gameboy for a birthday one year, and a Gamecube several after that. And recently, she saved up and got herself a Switch. Nintendo’s all she’s ever really branched into. Pokémon, Mario, Legend of Zelda...maybe childish in some eyes, but she grew up with them, and just...never really got into anything else.

Something tells her that’s not Sasuke’s style, though.

With the day over, they walk home together...which they’ve done since he started talking to her again. For the most part, they just chat and walk. But every so often, he’ll glance her way, and she suddenly feels shy all over again.

She tells herself she’s just...still adjusting to it. That’s all.

“So, um...what game did you get?”

“It’s a zombie game.”

“Z...zombies…?”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of zombies, Hyūga.”

Her cheeks puff with a pout - partly at him calling her a scaredy cat, but mostly because he’s  _ still _ calling her by her surname despite her insistence otherwise. “I’m not  _ scared _ , they’re just...creepy.”

“Which means you’re scared of them.”

“No I’m not!”

“Then how  _ do _ you feel about them?”

“I just...don’t like them.”

“Are you sure you still want to come over, then?”

“I won’t be playing it, so...i-it’s fine.”

“You play  _ any  _ games, Hyūga?”

“Yes!”

“Let me guess: cutesy ones. Or dating sims.”

“What? No! I...I play, um...retro...games.”

“Retro.”

“Yes.”

“Like…?”

“M...Mario. And Zelda. And...Pokémon…”

She fades into silence, expecting him to poke fun at her.

“Classics. Can’t go wrong with those.”

Or...he’ll like them? “...my dad doesn’t like video games. Says they’re useless. So I don’t really have a lot to play...”

“So are most hobbies. Hobbies are just ways to waste time and keep your brain busy. Show him one of those articles talking about how they help people with Alzheimer's. Maybe he’ll change his tune.”

“They do…?”

“I think so. Something like that.  _ And _ , there’s people who play games for a living. Streamers, professionals on competitive teams...there’s money in it if you do it right. But, for most of us...it’s just a way to engage our brains and not be totally bored. Like a book...but better.”

That earns a small snort. “Hey, books aren’t bad!”

“No, but games are better.”

“That’s your opinion, Sasuke - not a fact.”

“And some opinions are better than others.”

Hinata just rolls her eyes as they turn onto the proper block. She doesn’t remember him being so...sassy. But then again, he’s a teenager now. The last time they really spoke was when he was seven.

How things change.

Heading into the house, Sasuke kicks off his shoes. “We’re probably here alone. Itachi’s gonna be home for the weekend but I don’t see his car yet. Shisui’s working, and so’s Manami. Staying for dinner?”

“Um...I guess -?”

“Okay, cool - we do takeout most nights cuz she works too late to really cook.”

That earns a frown. “...well, I could make so-”

“You’re a guest, you’re not gonna cook for us.”

“But I’d be happy to! I cook at home a-all the time!”

Pausing at the base of the stairs, he looks back at her. “...well, guess I can’t stop you from digging through all our stuff.”

“T-that’s not what I -!”

“I’m  _ kidding _ , Hyūga. Do whatever you want.” Something shifts in his gaze. “...you’re home now...remember?”

She stills.

“...come on, let’s go boot up my game.”

Stepping into Sasuke’s room is like opening a time capsule, but...in reverse. It’s completely different from when he was a little boy. Posters litter the walls, and bookshelves are full of games, CDs, movies, and figures of...something. She doesn’t recognize any of it. A high-end PC sits on a desk, case glowing softly as it sleeps. It’s otherwise tidy, and he collapses into a beanbag chair in front of a flat screen TV, complete with a game console, once it’s all powered up. 

“So...what one do you have?”

“PS4. Drives Naruto nuts cuz he’s a Microsoft fanboy.”

Hinata blinks. She...has no idea what that means. “Um…?”

“...he has an Xbox. We can’t really play together much.”

“...oh!”

“What do you got?”

“Um...a-a Switch. And...I still have my Gamecube.”

“Yeah, retro,” Sasuke replies with a grin as she goes pink. “Well, have a seat.”

Eyeing the beanbag next to him, she asks, “Which one of us is retro again…?”

“Hey, I think they’re comfy.”

Hinata eases into one, immediately feeling like it’s swallowing her up.

“I had it downloading and installing all day while I was at school, so we’re all good to go.” Sasuke boots up the game, navigating his way through the console menu, game startup, and then finally into the game itself. As expected of a zombie title, it’s dark, grim, and immediately spooky.

Hinata sinks a bit more into her seat.

The introductory level isn’t too bad...but it segues with a jumpscare that makes her eep.

“C’mon now Hyūga, we’ve only just started!”

“T-that wasn’t fair! It...it jumped out, and -”

“You wanna play?”

“N-no!”

“You sure?”

“Yes I’m sure! It - it’s too -!”

“What?”

“Scary!”

He just smirks, apparently prideful he got her to admit it. “C’mere.”

“What?”

“We’ll play together. Come sit with me.”

She’s...not exactly sure what he means. With him? These beanbags aren’t huge, she can’t exactly sit with him on it. Not unless...they…

Seeing his expectant look as the game pauses, she heaves a small sigh before managing to free herself from her own. Standing nearby, she curls a hand at her chest hesitantly. “...um -”

“Here.” Controller in one hand, he uses the other to tug her down to...sit between his knees. Arms around her and holding the device at her front, he says, “You tell me where to go.”

“B-but -?” 

“You’ve clearly got better reflexes than me. You jumped a whole second before I even knew that scare happened.”

Another pout. But it’s hard to concentrate of being miffed when she really has no choice but to lean back on him to make room for his grip. Hinata’s heart pounds in her chest, all too aware of just how much of  _ her _ is currently touching  _ him _ .

“Where to next?”

“...u-uh...l-left?”

Off he goes, watching from over her shoulder as he stares at the screen. No matter how many times Hinata glances to him, his gaze doesn’t waver.

Unlike hers.

They continue like that for a while, Hinata giving directions and Sasuke following. Every time a zombie comes up she can’t help a sound of fright, one so bad she actually turns and buries herself into Sasuke’s shoulder.

Above her, unseen, he grins.

And, of course, it’s right then that Itachi opens the door. “Sasuke, have you heard from -?”

Both teens turn to look at him, and Hinata immediately goes bright pink.

The elder brother blinks, but otherwise doesn’t seem phased. “Have you heard from Manami or Shisui yet tonight?”

“Nope.”

“Hm...I’m going to go give them a call. Any preference on dinner orders?”

“I-I can make dinner!”

Both brothers look to Hinata, whose eyes are wide and face pink, but otherwise determined.

“Hinata, that’s not nec-”

“I know! I-I want to!”

Itachi perks a brow. “...well, all right then. Let me see if I can get ahold of them, and...we’ll plan from there.”

“...’kay!”

He takes his leave, and Sasuke looks down at her.

“...what?”

“...nothing. C’mon, we can do another level before he gets back.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I've wanted to continue Day 63 FOREVER and I finally took the opportunity xD I dunno why this prompt jumped out at me to, but it did!
> 
> This is a follow-up of the piece where Hinata and Sasuke were childhood friends in a modern-day verse...until he lost his parents and became reclusive. They had a brief reunion at the end of 63, and...I finally continued it! With some fluffy shenanigans to counter the angst of the first part, lol
> 
> But yeah, that'll do it for tonight! I had a rather long day including treating a sick moo, so...I'm gonna call it a night. Thanks for reading!


End file.
